The purpose of this contract is to identify, refer, and follow adolescents for enrollment into clinical research trials of the HIV/AIDS Malignancy Branch. This will be achieved through comprehensive, coordinated care for HIV-infected adolescents between Community-based facilities within the District of Columbia and the clinical research programs of the HIV/AIDS Malignancy Branch.